


Day 3 - Boyking!Sam

by Sang_argente



Series: samifer love week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dreamwalking, Imaginary Friends, Kid Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam has interactive dreams, Sully only cares about making Sam happy, and Lucifer just cares about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Boyking!Sam

It starts when Sam is young, almost eight maybe. At first it's just dreams, the same thing every night. He doesn't worry about. He knows that dreams aren't real and, even if they were, there's nothing in the dreams that scare him. They don't make sense, sure, but most dreams don't.

He still doesn't tell Dean. He doesn't want his big brother to laugh at him.

Almost two years go by like that. Nothing about the dream changes but a lot of Sam's waking life does. He reads his dad's journal and finds out the truth of what's out there, what happens in the shadows. It almost makes him worry about the dream, but he pushes the worry away. Nothing in his dream is real.

It's not until a few months after he turns nine that he starts to really wonder. His dad and Dean leave him behind a lot, locked up in various motel rooms across the country. They go hunting and he stays at the motel, lonely and a little more angry than the last time.   
He makes a friend, Sully, but when he tells Dean his brother gets an odd look in his eye. Dean tells Dad and after that Dad doesn't really look at him, not that he ever did much. When he does, it's with that same look Dean had but with more frustration or sadness depending on the day. They tell him Sully isn't real, that he's imaginary and it's normal for Sam, at his age, to come up with something like that.

Sam nods along but knows the truth. Sully is real. Someone has to have sewn up the holes in Sam's shirt and he knows Dean wasn't there to do it. Dean wasn't there to make Sam lunch to take to school either.

Sully is the only friend Sam has, the only person that really listens to Sam, really helps Sam. That's what leads to Sam talking about the dream for the first time.

They're playing the ever-think game, but Sam is too preoccupied to come up with the more outrageous things he usually does.

“Ever think,” he starts quietly, tracing the watermarks in the ceiling with his eyes, “that you might be really special?”

“Nah,” Sully laughs as he shakes his head wildly. “I'm just like anybody else. What about you, Sam?”

“Sometimes,” Sam confesses. He rolls over to look at Sully, his heart fluttering in his chest. It kind of feels like it'll fly out of his throat if Sam opens his mouth again but he does anyway. “I have dreams about it.”

“Yeah? What kind of dreams?”

Curling up on his side, Sam picks at the faded bedspread with bitten down nails. The blue green threads catching against his fingers match the worried eyes staring across the room at Sully. “There's this man. He's really...not pretty but sorta perfect like that. He tells me that I'm special, that one day I'll do great things.”

Sully stares back with wide eyes. “What kind of things?”

“He says I'll be a king,” Sam whispers. “I'll stand by his side and we'll rule over…”

“Sam?” 

Tears build in Sam's eyes. “He says we'll rule together over Hell.”

Sully stands and moves across the room to sit by Sam, carefully running his finger through Sam's curls. He starts making a low sound in his throat, soft and soothing. “It's alright, hush, you're okay. Tell me all of it.”

Sam curls into Sully, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Hell is bad, I know that. Demons are evil. But he doesn't make me feel like I'm evil or bad. He tells me that I was made for him, made to be with him for always. He says God made me to give to him.”

“Well, do you believe in God?” Sully asks, wiping the tears off Sam's cheeks. 

“Yes,” Sam says, his young voice firm and serious. “And the angels and Heaven. I have to. I can't know about Hell and demons and not believe in something better.”

“Then who would God make you for? Who would be so important and rule over something like Hell?”

Laying there, tired and scared and excited all at once, Sam thinks about Sully’s question. His friend likes for him to think things through, to come to answers on his own. He says he likes seeing Sam use all of his smart brain, that it proves Sam is meant for something more than hunting.

“Get some sleep, Sam,” Sully suggests quietly. “I'll be here to look after you.”

So Sam does. He closes his swollen, itchy eyes and tries to relax enough to get to sleep.

It's not until he sees the man in front of him, blonde haired and blue eyed with a strange energy around his shoulders, that he knows he managed it.

“Sam,” the man says, a familiar smile curving his pink pink lips. That is, until he notices the salt on Sam's skin and the redness around his eyes.

He kneels down next to the bed Sam is laying on, watching him worriedly. The dreams always manifest as the last place Sam saw before he fell asleep and this one is no different. The man's pale hand rests on that faded blue green bedspread right next to Sam's.

“Has someone hurt you?” He asks, anger and pain hardening his eyes. Sam sometimes thinks he can see the birth of the sky and the oceans in his gaze. “I'll hurt them for you. I don't know how, but I will.”

“No one hurt me,” Sam replies, staring at where their hands lay together. He takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily. This is the first time he's spoken in these dreams and he can tell it's a surprise. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. You can ask me anything.”

Sam looks up, into those eyes, and asks in a small voice, “Are you Lucifer?”

“I am,” Lucifer admitted, pulling away from Sam.

Sam shot his hand out, grabbing Lucifer's wrist tightly. “Tell me why.”

“Angels have to take vessels to appear on the physical plane,” Lucifer explained quietly. He kept his eyes on Sam's, keeping his expression open and honest. “Most can take anyone as a vessel, as long as they consent. Archangels, like me, have to have special vessels. The most important are the true vessels. Millennia of planning, careful guiding of specific bloodlines, just to create the most perfect vessel for an archangel.”

“And I'm yours,” Sam said, breathless but confident.

“You are,” Lucifer smiled, dropping his hand to Sam's messy curls. “My true vessel, made perfect and given to me by my father.”

“Why?”

Lucifer shrugged, unconcerned, and started running his fingers through soft silky hair. “Some think you're meant to hold me as I fight Michael in the Apocalypse. I've made a new plan.”

“Boy King,” Sam whispered with a blissful expression. He closed his eyes and moved his head into Lucifer's hand.

“Yes. My true vessel, given all I can give you. A kingdom of fire and blood and pain. It's all I have, but I would give you anything.”

And years later, as Lucifer sits at Sam's side on a different bed in a different dream, Sam lays there and lets him pet his hair as he says the same thing.

It's been years but Sam still loves Lucifer with a child's love, whole and unconditional. He's learned about the demon blood in his veins and put more there himself, drank it down with enthusiasm. He's taught himself to use the powers he has, can direct objects and bodies and demons just as easily as he follows his visions. The headaches have disappeared, the nosebleeds never start. Ruby seemed impressed, but Sam could read fear in her black eyes, could feel it in the demonic energy around her stolen body. She never knew that Sam was following a plan, never knew that her manipulations were nothing more than amusement.

Sam had never forgotten Lucifer, never forgotten how he spoke of their bond, how special Sam was. He also never forgot Lucifer's plan to bring Sam into his kingdom. He just forgot to plan for everyone else.

By the time Dean had been dragged to Hell, Sam was working carefully behind the scenes to set up the breaking of the seals. Nothing could start until Dean broke, that was true, but Lucifer had told Sam every move the angels and demons would take. Sam had used that knowledge to keep himself sane. Dean was gone, but he would be back and Lucifer would come after. There wasn't anything more Sam wanted.

And he tells Lucifer so as they lay together on a different worn bedspread.

“Just you,” he says, reveling in the feeling of Lucifer's grace all around him. “I don't want anything but you.”

“As you wish, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> for hey--cassbutt on tumblr for samifer love week


End file.
